Pianist's Lover
by clearnights-darkdays
Summary: She hated piano...ok maybe not hated, but EXTREMELY DISLIKED it. She had no will to play...that is until the hot Uchiha Sasuke came to her lessons...ONE-SHOT FO'SHO! AU?


**A/N: Hi!!! Sorry, I couldn't resist writing this...I just HAD to lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto XP if i did Sasuke wouldn't have left and he would have made little Uchiha babies with Sakura already ;)  
**

* * *

**Pianist's Lover**

_Her fingers glided over the white keys. She could feel the music flowing through her, and her head tilted back with her eyes closed. She knew each note perfectly and was an amazing pianist. _

She snorted when she thought that. She would _never_ be a great pianist. For one thing, she hated piano. For another, she sucked. She didn't have a will to play, and she didn't care. Her piano teacher lived across her street, so she would walk to her teacher's house every day to play for an hour then go back home. They lived in a small neighborhood and practically everyone knew each other.

No one had taken the spot after her so, sometimes she would stay and chat with her teacher. She didn't mind her teacher, no he was very cool, it was just piano was so tedious to her. She didn't see the point in it and felt as if she was being tortured when she played.

Ok, maybe she was being dramatic. She didn't hate it _that_ much. She just very strongly disliked it. And ok fine, playing was _ok_, but it seemed so pointless. She didn't _feel_ the music or whatever. She couldn't imagine herself to grow up and become a pianist. No, she longed to become a journalist. Not a pianist. She had told all this to her parents and even teacher, but they ignored her.

When her parents signed her up for summer courses, she practically died. When she complained, they just said practice makes perfect which was _so_ not true.

During the middle of her summer break, she was talking to her teacher after her lesson, when suddenly he spoke, "Oh, wait…I have another student coming soon. I forgot to tell you, but I filled the spot after you."

She pouted and sighed, "You don't like talking to me? I'm hurt."

He patted her on the head and the only part of his face visible – his eye – crinkled so it looked as if he were smiling.

"I can't do anything about it. This guy is a friend of mine, and this is the only time his son is available. They just moved here from Japan, and I'd feel bad if I couldn't give his son lessons."

She raised an eyebrow, "What? I don't get it…"  
He laughed, "It's because his son actually _likes_ piano. I know amazing right?"

She gawked, "What's wrong with this kid? Is he mental?"

He laughed again, "No, in fact he was the smartest in his school."

She just nodded and smiled, "So he's a nerd."

He gave her a look as if to tell her to stop talking, and she laughed. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and absentmindedly wondered if she should dye her rose colored hair black. Maybe, she should cut her hair short…long hair was cool, but short hair seemed so interesting. She then stretched her arms and placed them lazily behind her head.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and she let out a surprised yelp. She dropped her books and jumped. She turned around to see a hot guy in the doorway staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Hello," the mysterious hot guy spoke in a freaking sexy voice.

Her eyes widened; was _he_ the new student her piano teacher was talking about? She blushed as she thought about what he must be thinking of her. She must look like an idiot to him. She quickly averted her eyes and blushed even more as she picked up her piano books.

"Well, bye! I'll see you next week!" she said as she quickly ran past the hot guy and outside. She shut the door behind her and stopped with a deep breath.

She listened to hear her teacher greet him, "Hello Sasuke."

_Sasuke_, she thought.

She closed her eyes as she heard him respond with a small yet adorable accent, "Hello."

She quickly pushed herself off the door and walked to her house. Maybe, _now_ she had something to look forward to.

The next week, she practically ran to her piano teacher's house, eager to see Sasuke.

"You seem excited," her piano teacher pointed out near the end of her lesson.

She blinked, "I do?"

He nodded. The timer that indicated her lesson was finished went off, and she leapt up. She took her books and hurriedly said goodbye to her teacher. She quickly exited the door and stood on his front yard pretending to wait for her ride. A shiny black car pulled up and none other than Sasuke stepped out.

"Hi," she greeted with a small wave.

He gave a smirk as he passed her. She blinked. He didn't even look at her, so why was he smirking? Was there something wrong with her hair? She quickly tried to brush it down.

"Hn," he said.

She blinked again. What did he just say? Was that some Japanese word?

"I like girls who can play piano _well_, pinkie," he said teasingly.

She blinked at what he said to her. He hadn't even looked at her through the whole conversation…he was so cool. Then her mouth formed a smile, and she raced home planning to practice piano like crazy.

Week after week, she amazingly improved in piano. She actually began to try, and tried to make her lessons last longer so she could impress Sasuke with her piano playing skills. Or, she would make it look like she was waiting for a ride and talk to him before he entered the door.

Her teacher was amazed at her progress and asked, "What's with the sudden burst of talent?"

She just smiled dreamily as she thought of Sasuke and his charming-ness and answered, "I'm playing for a special someone…"

She still didn't like playing piano that much, but she could tell she was getting better. Her fingers seemed to understand where notes were automatically, and she soared through her lessons with ease.

Sasuke didn't say much, but she loved his voice. They seemed to be growing closer, and he smirked more often with her after a while. Once, he even laughed. It sounded so amazing, but she didn't know what she said that was funny.

She also loved the way he played. It was amazing and she felt moved. She would lay against the door listening to him play then leave after a while. She must've looked so desperate, but he was so handsome her heart-ached!

Then, school started and she noticed he went to her school. Amazingly, he turned out to excel at sports too. He hung out with jocks, yet managed to get above and beyond grades. Every girl wanted him as their boyfriend, but he turned them all down. She knew she was meant for him. They just seemed to connect, and he listened to her life stories – even if some of them were fake.

Once, she was passing by a girl asking him out after school. Her heart clenched even though she knew he would say no to her. But then fell as she heard him say, "I'll tell you what I've told every other girl. I've already found someone."

She quickly turned around to hide her face and ran.

Coincidentally, her piano lesson was that night. Was it just her who had felt that tiny connection between them? Was he just leading her on? That night, she quickly left her lesson in a hurry, hoping to talk to Sasuke.

Sure enough, he exited from the car and she stopped right in front of him.

"I don't get it, was there no connection at all between us?" she demanded.

He blinked and looked at her as if noticing her for the first time.

"Hello…who are you?" he asked slowly.

She gawked and glared at him, "What?! We've been talking for this long and you don't even know me?!"

He looked adorably confused, "Uh hold on, babe."

She threw her hands up and gave him an angry expression. But her heart fluttered when he called her "babe". Why was he calling her that at a time like this though?

"What?" he repeated, his eyes questioning her.

"You don't know who I am?!" she demanded.

He slowly shook his head, "No…"

She glared and said, "I'm the girl you've been talking to this whole time!"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "No…when have we ever talked?"

She twitched and yelled, "Every day before your lessons!"

He raised an eyebrow, "No…sorry…I always talk to my girlfriend, Sakura, before my lessons" – he tapped something on his ear and revealed a Bluetooth that was switched off – "on this wonderful item."

She gawked and twitched as he asked, "Who did you say you were again?"

"Karin…I'm Karin…and piano officially sucks," she said and with that she angrily stomped home leaving behind a confused Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: HAHA KARIN GOT OWNED XD REVIEWW!! BTW i hate piano -_- sorry, but i just do...or VERY EXTREMELY DISLIKE IT XD **

**but please don't stop reading my stories? **


End file.
